Turning the Clock Back
by Viet Devil
Summary: Before the witch dies, she leaves a parting gift for Derek, a spell, but Stiles intervenes and he gets hit instead. Now he has to adjust to being a child again under the care of the entire pack, who might lose their minds with a tiny, rambunctious, ADHD Stiles running around.
1. Chapter 1

**Notes**: _Hellllooooo everyone! I really craved a Kid!Stiles fic, but there are seriously very few out there and asdfghjkl i needed to fix that. _

_Work is unbeta'd, errors are all mine._

* * *

A witch.

Beacon Hills has a witch and it's rather annoying really. Yes, she was to be considered dangerous, but Deaton knows of the ranking of the witch, and she would be considered a novice. He explained the different kinds of rankings for witches. Those with long years of experience and knowledge would be considered a very powerful one, who he warned everyone to never tick off.

Those with very fewer years were considered novice, primarily up to about ten years.

So, with that information set in mind, Stiles was weary of the witch, novice or not, if she could conjure up spells she was dangerous. The pack, on the other hand, didn't pay much attention to the untold heed of the vet's words. They thought that just because they were werewolves, they were powerful and could take her down with their pack versus just one witch.

They seriously underestimated her.

Right now, they were in the depths of the woods facing the witch.

Well, the werewolves were, Stiles was lingering behind them, along with Allison and Lydia.

The witch didn't look like she was going to leave anytime soon. She looked very amused, and Stiles would guess that she was, like the pack, being cocky.

The three of them observe as they began to attack the witch, only to discover that they underestimated her, though that was too late because right now she seems livid due to the insult Derek threw at her.

They had dodged attacks she threw at them. Thankfully for the trees, it took most of her hits.

"It's such a sad thing to see children doing grown up stuff. Killing, fighting…where has their innocence gone to?" she said.

"We're not kids!" Scott yelled at her, angry for being called a child.

"Oh, but you are!" she chuckled. "You are, you are, oh yes you are little one."

Isaac and Erica came from behind and tried to surprise her, but she zipped up into the air and onto a tree branch.

"Surprise from behind honey? Now that's the spirit!" she clapped.

"What do you want!" Scott asked her.

"I'm merely here to gather ingre—why must I tell you?" she crossed her arms. "Oh fine, since you asked. I'm just gathering a few young souls for my spell." She shrugged. "Children are best what the spell calls for. Though, I can take other measures." She smirked. She glanced around and spotted the three kids hiding.

"Oh, what do we have here?" she said. She quickly conjured a spell and shot it at the tree near them. Vines sprouted out and came alive.

"Crap" Allison grumbled as she got up fast.

"This better not ruin my clothes!" Lydia complained.

"Oh shit—" Stiles hissed as he abruptly got up and scampered away. Though, the vines acted quicker and wrapped all of them around their waists a few times. Allison had one arm pinned down, Lydia had both, and Stiles, luckily had both of his arms free.

"Oh, why were you hiding away little ones?" she hopped from one branch to another and landed on one of her vines that lead her to the front of them.

From below, she heard several growls. She glanced down to see the werewolves getting angry.

"Let them go!" Derek demanded.

"Man, you guys are no fun at all." She grumbled.

"Well, on account of someone dangerous coming on our—excuse me—his turf," Stiles pointed at Derek. "—and doing their grocery shopping and soul sucking children, and trespassing private property." Stiles let out. "—and you're blasting holes into his trees—" he flailed "—I would be pretty pissed and grumpy." he shrugged.

The witch stared at him when Stiles talked and flailed around. She smiled, which really gave Stiles goose bumps. "Well, I'm glad someone here still has their youth." She laughed. "Rambunctious aren't you?" she went over to Stiles. "Oooh, and you're eyes are so full of innocence!" she peered at him closer, bringing her hands up to cup his face. Stiles seriously wants to slap her hands away, but he's not stupid.

Witch.

Powers.

Not gonna piss her off anymore.

Wait—happy witches are just as bad as pissed off ones.

Stiles tried to duck his head away from her but she held a tight grip, her sharp nails digging into his cheek. Stiles grabbed her wrist and tried to push them away.

"Seriously…personal…space…issues." He struggled. "Fuck do you work out?"

"Why are they always surprised…?" she rolled her eyes.

"Why are you so grouchy?"

"Why—I am not grouchy."

"Yes you are, seriously. Got some serious sass in there too."

"I'm fine with sass, but not with grouchy."

"Don't you have a—I don't know, a cat? An owl or something to talk to? Must be lonely."

"I am not—well; yes I am a bit lonely. People like you though relieve me of that loneliness." She shrugged, but stopped. An idea came in mind.

"Ahh…ah! Why don't I take you with me and keep me company?" she smiled. "You've got a bit of spark in ya." She rubbed his eyes and dragged her thumbs through his eyebrows. "Ooohheehehehe, eyes are full of th—ARRGH!" she shouted as a claw slashed across her back. One of her nails cut Stiles on the side of his face, drawing blood that streamed down his cheek.

The witch turned to see the man; she thinks he was Derek, who was smiling. He was so entirely quiet, she didn't notice his presence. The witch dropped to the ground.

"Man, you're creeping up on everyone pays off." Stiles complimented him. Derek nodded

"This is nice in all but I would love to get down from here before the stain sets in." Lydia complained. "JACKSON." She yelled.

Jackson was about to go over to her until the witch abruptly got up and flew back several feet before any of the werewolves got to her.

"Well now, that wasn't very nice." She gritted out. Blood was oozing out of her. "Maybe I should've learnt some healing spells….huh." she huffed out. "Whelp, this isn't very good for me." she straightened her back. She flew up in the air and started to conjure up another spell.

She almost finishes but an arrow shot her down, right through the chest. The pack turned to see Allison crouched on the ground on one knee, in position to strike. Scott, sadly, was whining at his bloodied nails.

"Aw, I can't leave without a parting gift now can I?" she cackled as she spat out blood and finishes the spell and aims it towards Derek. He had his back to her as he tried to claw his way through the vine.

"Fuck—Derek!" Stiles shouted. Derek turns around, but doesn't budge.

And Stiles, being Stiles, manages to move the man out of harms way.

By kicking him in the balls.

**_Hard_**.

Derek grunted in pain as he curled and stumbled off the vine and towards the ground.

Stiles eyes widened as he stared into the massive orb of energy coming towards him.

Fuck.

The pack stared in disbelief, seeing Stiles hit by the large orb and his whole body consumed by it. Something odd happens though. As soon as his consumed his entire body, it literally popped, small orbs of energy flares out into smaller ones and dissipated.

Stiles seemed to be alright. His face was pinched, as if waiting for something to happen. He cautionly opened one eye and then the other. He glanced around confusingly and sagged in relief.

"Thank god it didn't work." he groaned. He flailed his limbs around. "Seriously, someone get me down now please?"

After Stiles and Lydia were taken down, Stiles got a harsh slap behind his head from Derek.

"Ow—really?!"

"Stiles, why the _hell_ did you do that?"

"Well, seriously I'm not about to let you get god knows what from that spell! Right in front of me!"

"You're lucky the spell didn't work." he gritted his teeth. "Don't _ever_ do that again." he flashed his red eyes at him.

"Yea, yea keep your pants on, geez." Stiles looked over to the witch, who was dead at last. "What are we gonna do with her?"

"Deaton is on his way with Ms. Morrell to handle her, something about taking precaution with witch corpses." Scott told Stiles. "You okay?"

"Yea, just need to get back and clean up. Feel like everything is all over my skin." He shivered. "Need to scrub clean."

Scott chuckled.

* * *

"I got dibs on shower!" Stiles ran towards the bathroom inside the hale house.

"Just hurry up before everyone else falls asleep on the floor." Derek barked at him.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Stiles' voice dies down as he went up the stairs and down the hallways and towards the bathroom.

Stiles closed the bathroom door and set his clothes off on the counter of the sink. He chucked his clothes off and stepped inside the tub.

It was about midway into his lovely, warm, steamy shower that something seemed odd. His skin still felt grimy, no matter how many times he scrubs it. After a while though, it starts getting rather itchy. Scratching his skin, he leaves red claw marks everywhere, in hopes of relieving it, but it does him no help.

"God dammit." He mutters. He reaches over and turns the hot water on a bit more, causing more steam to form.

After his scratching horror, he shuts the water off and steps out of the shower.

Or tried to. He couldn't step over the tub because his limbs were suddenly _smaller_.

Like, holy fuck he was ten times scrawnier than before. There was oddly too much steam in the bathroom so he couldn't see anything.

Stiles then remembered. Perhaps the witch shrunk him with that last spell, or was it a side effect of a failed one? Either way, this is still bad. He climbs out of the tub and lands on the ground on his ass.

Which hurts more than before.

"Oh _fuck_ that hurts." he whined. He gets up and stumbles on his clothes he left on the floor. He glances up, but notices that the counter top sink was too high and way out of his reach.

He grumbles and picks up his oversized red hoodie, and puts it on.

The whole thing consumes him. He's practically swimming in the thing. It doesn't cling and hold on his shoulders and practically half of his whole entire body fits in the hoodie part.

This is what happens when you buy clothes baggier. He looks down at his shirt that was lying next to his pants. It was one of his favorite shirts that had the word 'JAWESOME' on it. That'll do.

He works his way out from the hoodie and into the shirt. It's still baggier, but way better than the large hoodie. The neckline was about two inches from falling off his shoulders, the short sleeves stopping at his elbows and the end of the shirt stops half way down his legs. He's pretty sure with his wet and droopy hair, he looks entirely ridiculous right now.

"Seriously glad the stupid witch died." He complains and finally notices his voice is somewhat higher. He walks over to the door and he has to stand on the tip of his toes to reach the door knob and turn it. He wonders why in the hell Derek has them so high up.

As he opens the door, he feels the rush of cold air sweep inside and shivers. Ah, werewolves. Higher body heat.

Should've remembered.

He heads down the hallway, which seems a bit creepier in the dark than usual. His heart starts to beat a bit faster as he rushes down the hallway. Stiles stops at the top of the stairs and looks down and holy _crap_ when was the stairs that high up?

And Derek doesn't have any rails for him to hold onto until halfway down the stairs. He clings to the side wall and slowly descends down. He hears some of the pack wrestling downstairs, occupying time until they each took a turn in the shower. He didn't see Derek anywhere, so he must've been in the kitchen area. That was farthest away from the living room. The pack were probably too focused on the match for them to take notice of Stiles.

Until Stiles slipped half way down and rolled down the stairs. He doesn't stop rolling until he hits the wall with a loud _thump_ with his forehead. Stiles whimpers at the pain coming from his forehead. He covers it up with both of his hands, as if hoping that would make the pain go away.

The pack stops and snaps their head at the source of the sound they didn't hear.

"What the hell was that?!" Jackson growled.

"I didn't even sense anything." Boyd said, a bit angry because something slipped past him.

Erica goes forward carefully, claws protracting, teeth poking out. "Come out, come out where ever you are~" she hummed.

The pack is on standby, though confused because they don't sense anything dangerous.

They do sense pain now that they realized it.

Everyone, saw Erica turn a bit to her right with her smirk, but then seeing it dropped, her eyes wide.

"Oh my gosh…" she held up a hand to her mouth. Boyd comes up to her and halts to a stop as he saw what made her shocked.

"Derek, we got a problem." He says. It doesn't take him long for him to emerge from down the other hallway.

"What?" he growls. He sees Erica and Boyd blocking something with shocked expressions and the pack standing by confusingly.

"I think the witch's last spell worked." He said.

"What?" he said. He stops and remembers the last spell hit Stiles. "What happened to Stiles?" he growled, getting frustrated. He sniffs and smells pain coming from Stiles.

He sees Erica bend over and life a small bundle in what he smell's is Stiles' shirt he wore earlier today. When the small bundle was in her arms, the pack gasped.

Derek then sees it.

He sees what everyone is so shocked about.

He sees a small little kid with wild hair, who is at the moment covering a forming bruise on his forehead.

He notices that there wasn't a difference in the smell at all. No mixed scents.

The boy's skin had moles accordingly to Stiles' moles. Large, doe eyes that has conflicting tears that want to fall or pull back. His small cupid bow mouth.

He's going to kill that wit—oh wait. He already did.

"Stiles, it's okay, we're going to fix this." Scott cuts the awkward silence. "Wait, does he know who we are?" the pack stiffened. "The spell didn't reverse his brain too didn't it?" because the one thing Scott doesn't want to see is a toddler Stiles running around, hyper as hell and will undoubtly ask for his _mom_.

"Yes, you asshole I know who you guys are!" Stiles shouts, or rather squeaked. "I just can't focus with the pounding headache right now." He throws a glare at him, but it really didn't have any scary effect to it. "Erica make it stop…" he whimpers again, and his face pouts and she cannot say no to that face.

"Okay, okay Batman, just, don't make that face anymore." She says. She places a finger and a thumb gently on his forehead. Thin streaks of black swam up her hand, but they were rather short. The pain emitting from Stiles disappeared and his face seemed content.

"You good?" Derek asks him. Stiles looks over and nods. "Good, now what the _hell _happened Stiles?!"

"I don't know!" Stiles flailed in Erica's arms. "The spell the damn witch shot me probably worked, or a side effect of an unsuccessful one."

"Why didn't you notice anything sooner?" Scott asks.

"I felt fine up until halfway through the shower I started getting insanely itchy. There was a lot of steam and I didn't notice anything until I failed in stepping over the bathtub." He swung his legs in frustration, arms flying everywhere.

"Uh, Erica I think is best if you put him down before he smacks you in the face." Allison said. Erica thought about it for a moment and walks over to the couch and sets him down.

"Scott, call Deaton and get him over here. He should still be near here." Derek told him. He nodded and calls him.

"How old are you?" Isaac asked curiously.

"I don't know. I was scrawny and short when I was a kid." He studies his body. "Four...five?" he shrugs. Stiles shifted on the couch standing and leaning from one leg to the other. He shifts again, liking the movement.

"Don't even think about jumping on my couch." Derek growled.

Stiles looks at him with his huge, amber eyes and starts bouncing up and down slowly.

_Oh my god._ Stiles thought. _This is actually kind of fun._ _And the look on Derek's face too_.

Stiles lets out a giggle as he hops from one cushion to another.

"Stiles…" Allison says warily.

"Yesss?" he smiles as he hops and jumps. He sees Derek clenching his fists, but doesn't move because really, he's kid. Hitting a kid is child abuse.

"You know what happened to the monkeys when they keep jumping on the bed?" she says, earning confusing stares.

"Of course, they fell and br—" Stiles stops and blinks for a moment. He falls down on his butt and practically glues himself there.

He doesn't like pain in this body. It hurts ten times more than it normally does.

He's not risking out the pain-ness levels this body can take.

"Good." She smiles.

"Deaton is on his way. He just got done with ditching the de—" he stops and looks at Stiles.

"Dude you can say dead body. I don't have a mind of a five year old."

Scott looks mortally wounded.

"What?"

"You're a toddler, don't just say that!"

"Say what?

"Dead body—" he slaps a hand over his mouth.

"You still fall for that trick." Stiles grinned and snickered.

"Scott has a point Stiles." Lydia spoke up. "When we go out in public, you have at least act your age, or simmer down on the foul language and you English."

Boyd nods. "She has a point."

"Wait—I can't go out like this! I grew up here, the people will notice who I am!" Stiles yells.

"You can't go around wearing improper clothes all the time Stiles." Lydia glares at him.

"Don't worry, I'll be buying your clothes." She smiles. "You're not going to look the same as you did before."

"I am not your guinea pig." He mumbles.

There was a knock on the door. Derek sighed, hoping Deaton can fix all of this shit.

Isaac opens the door and lets him and Ms. Morrell in. She spots him as Deaton greets Scott and the others and swears under her breath.

"Deaton, this is a huge problem." She says.

Deaton turns and sees Stiles sitting on the couch.

"Oh no."

* * *

**Notes:**

Also, suggest something you want to see happen in this fic with Kid!Stiles. If i love it, i'll put it in my story.  
This will be fluffyyyyyy :3


	2. Chapter 2

"Apparently the spell won't activate until the object is showered in a particular substance." Deaton says as he does a quick examination on Stiles. Stiles was currently sitting on the edge of the couch, patiently waiting on him to finish.

"What substance?" Derek asks him. He stood off to the side as the pack sat around comfortably, staring at Stiles.

"Phosphate." Ms. Morrell said. "And where are you to most likely find phosphate in?" she asks the pack.

"Water." Lydia says casually.

"So the shower I took—" Stiles started off.

"—was what activated the spell." Deaton finishes. "I honestly think it was better for it to happen now rather than later and find yourself in a difficult position." He sighs. "You seem alright, health is good and I'd like to keep it that way." He gets up and faces the pack.

"It's almost like you're familiar with this spell." Isaac asks, studying the vet.

Deaton reluctantly nods. "I came across this spell a few times in my life."

"Please tell us one of you knows how to…" Scott flailed his hands a bit "…fast forward him?"

"I wish we knew too." Deaton says. "Unfortunately, it was never that easy."

"When we told you to not underestimate her, we meant it." Ms. Morrell said. "Witches are crafty and take you down without a second thought when you're defenseless."

Derek clenches his fists. It was his fault.

"Okay, it was our fault, how do we put him back to normal again?" Erica asks.

"The witch has been staying in Beacon Hills for quite some time. She was here a bit longer before she slipped and was found out." Deaton says. "We'll need to find out where she was staying at and get her spell book. There should be a spell to reverse what she had done."

"It wouldn't be too hard to track her down. One of you can scent her out, but in the meantime…" she stares off "…I think it's time for Stiles' bed time." She smiles. The pack looks over to Stiles, who curled up to himself and tucked his knees into his shirt, snoring away (which came out in a high tone) adorably.

"He can't go home." Scott said.

"Obviously McCall." Jackson muttered.

"He'll just have to stay with you guys until we fix him." Ms. Morrell. "I assume it's no problem to handle, since Stiles still maintains his current mind and not of a toddler."

"A hyperactive, sneaky little child with ADHD." Scott mumbles.

"Wait, what about his meds?" Allison asked. "He needs to take them doesn't he?"

"The dosage Stiles takes is too high for him and Stiles usually takes a couple for his normal dosage." Scott answers her.

"Just do as other parents would do." Deaton says as he heads for the door.

"Which is…?"

"Deal with it." he smiles. "We'll get things started tomorrow. A night's rest would do everyone some good." Deaton left along with Ms. Morrell and drove off.

Scott closes the door behind them and turns around and sighs.

He feels so incredibly guilty. If only he hadn't pissed the lady off along with Derek and the pack, maybe she wouldn't have casted that spell.

"Where is he going to sleep tonight?" Isaac asks. "Can't let his dad see him like this."

"His dad already knows about us, I don't see why not." Lydia shrugs as she typed away on her phone.

"We'll avoid letting his dad see him like this until we figure this out." Derek says.

"And by that he means until he's back to being normal again." Boyd says.

"He can't be at my house, Sheriff visits a lot and Mom will feel guilty for lying to the sheriff and end up telling the truth." Scott said.

"He can stay here." Derek offers, which surprises them. "I had little cousins I used to take care of often. Babysitting Stiles won't be too hard." He looks over to Lydia, who was on her phone, no doubt buying clothes for Stiles already. He rolls his eyes. "Don't give him anything too fancy; we don't know how long this spell will last. Get casual clothes since he's going to get them dirty around the woods."

"I can get him some kid safe food to eat, since he's itty bitty." Erica says, smiling. Derek nods in approval.

"Clothes should arrive tomorrow afternoon." Lydia says as she snaps her phone closed.

"How'd you get them so fast?" Allison asks with envy.

"I told them I would leave a horrible review if I didn't get them here asap." She smiles. "Now, I think it's been a long day, Jackson and I will be back tomorrow with clothes." She flips her hair and turns around, leaving with Jackson, who had been oddly quiet.

"I'm bunking here tonight. We can go shopping tomorrow morning." Erica yawns. "I'm tired."

"I can't go home with tattered clothes again or else Mom will freak again." Boyd says. Derek nods.

"You're always welcome here." they smile.

"Where's mini Batman going to stay?" Erica wonders. "He can sleep with me, but Boyd will squish him."

"That was once."

"You still squash him."

"I didn't mean to, honestly."

"He was my pet ferret! You totally did it on purpose." She grumbles.

Boyd shrugs. "He chewed through my leather jacket."

"He should be fine in one of the other bedrooms." Derek says as he made his way over to Stiles. He gently picks him up into his arms and headed towards the stairs. They all filed in behind him and went off into their own bedrooms.

Derek carefully opens the door to one of the extra bedrooms and walks in. He puts Stiles underneath the covers and tucks him in. He turns and walks towards the door, pausing for a moment. He takes a look at Stiles before shutting the door.

Derek flopped down on his bed, processing through all the sudden development. He had enough trouble trying to take care of his pack along with Stiles' help, but now he has to take care of a child, _Stiles. _It had been forever since he took care of his little cousins, he wasn't so entirely positive he can look out for him. Hopefully, though, the pack can get their heads together and grow up.

Erica was showing it already, he was sure that she wasn't going to go anywhere near Stiles as a kid or even as much as put in effort for him. He was obviously wrong, since she seemed keened on buying some safe food for him. Everything else in the house would be supplied by the delivery person, who gets extra tips for going _all_ the way here, the microwave, or junk food. Stiles would come over from time to time and happily prepare some food for the pack.

Now that he thought about it, he did most of the things to help the pack.

And now it was their turn to return the favor.

Derek lets out a harsh sigh and falls asleep.

* * *

Stiles woke up alone, in a huge bed, in the dark.

_Alone._

Do people not realize how scary that is? Apparently not.

It was too quiet. He hated the silence. It was never welcome to him.

Stiles remembers when he was this age that he would occasionally wake up in the middle of the night, terrified of the dark. He would sprint to his parent's room and crawl in their bed and sleep between them. He knows that he can't fall asleep unless someone helps lull him back to slumber or he sneaks into a bed with someone in it and fall asleep with them.

He crawls out of bed and tip toes towards the door and opens it. It opens with a creak (Derek should fix that) and he heads down the hall. He stops in front of a door, Boyd and Erica's room and he knows to not disturb him.

He continues across the hall in front of Derek's room and ponders if he should sleep with him.

Maybe not, Derek would probably maim him for sneaking in there.

He goes over in front of Isaac's room. He would do and Isaac is usually a quiet and still sleeper. Stiles would see him curl into a ball at times. He reaches up and to twist the door knob and pushes the door slightly ajar. He slides in and closes the door, tip-toeing his way to the bed and he actually has to climb up there from the blanket. He pulls himself up and crawls under the blanket, seeing Isaac's sleeping figure. He was half curled in, but there was enough of the small space created by that for Stiles to climb inside.

Stiles crawls over Isaac's curled up legs, over his knees and dives into the small little pit, curling himself into Isaac. It was so incredibly warm. Stiles squeezes his head between Isaac's arms and manages to finally fall asleep. He didn't notice Isaac smiling warmly at him.

Isaac smiled and tucked into Stiles a bit and falls asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Derek woke up to something bouncing up and down on his chest. He can hear someone call his name as the bouncing continued. He growls but it didn't seem to stop it.

"I'm hungry!" the voice said.

Derek ignored it and tried to fall asleep again.

"Deeeeerrrreeekk!" the voice whined.

"Make some yourself." He murmurs.

"I would if I were able to _reach_ up there. Besides, Isaac says you guys are outta stuff." Derek feels the tiny limbs swing back and forth. "C'mon, c'mon, wake up, wake up, wake up!"

Derek huffs and uses one of his hands to slightly push at the thing. He snorts as he felt it tumble off. He feels it crawl on top of him again.

"Wake up!" the voice shouted right in his ear. Derek scowled as he opened his eyes and saw Stiles—correction, tiny Stiles—perched on his chest, legs on both sides of his chest, his tiny hands laying in the middle of his chest, a huge smile on his face and his eyes were wide awake.

"Stiles?" He slurred?

"Man, you're a heavy sleeper. You didn't even notice me come in here at all. Anyways, you have no food and I'm hungry." Stiles smiled. "C'mon, let's go eat somewhere, you said so yesterday—"

"—I thought you were asleep." Derek raised an eyebrow.

"…I was…just dozing in and out. Not the point, you said so now let's go." He starts to bounce up and down.

Derek huffs as he sits up, the corners of his mouth quirk up as he sees Stiles tumble backwards. Derek catches him with a hand behind Stiles so he wouldn't hurt himself.

Derek notices how incredibly fragile and small Stiles now is. He frowns, thinking how Stiles usually injures himself normally, and how the others would playfully roughhouse him a bit.

They're going to need to be a bit careful now.

"That was not cool!" Stiles grumbled.

"You can't go out."

"What, why not?" Stiles whined.

"You don't have any decent clothes to wear. No shirt that fits, no pants, no underwear, no shoes." Derek listed off.

"Is my shirt not enough? That's no fair!" Derek shrugs.

"Erica said she'll be going to the store to grab some things." he said. He looks over to the clock. It was only nine. "Why are you up so early?"

"I had to pee." Stiles shrugged. "Don't you have _anything_?"

Derek just sighs. "C'mon, let's look." Stiles whooped as he crawls off of Derek and sprints out of the room. He gets off the bed and walks over to his drawer, pulling out a random shirt and putting it on.

.

.

As Derek reaches the kitchen, he sees Stiles already in the process of pushing a chair from the table against the counter, attempting to climb up onto the counter. Derek rolls his eyes as he yanks Stiles up and grabs the chair, pushing it back to the table. Stiles flailed.

"Hey!"

"Something tells me you do that a lot when you were this age."

"Only when someone is being so incredibly slow. Now time for food." He whines.

Derek sets Stiles down and went through the pantry. He saw a half-eaten bag of chips and a box of granola bars with about three left. There was nothing else in the pantry. He grabs both and shuts it, turning to Stiles and holding them up.

"Take your pick." He says. Stiles just stares at him with those god forsaken huge eyes again. He sees Stiles point to the granola bar.

"Chips are unhealthy in the morning." Stiles says. Derek merely nods as he gives one to Stiles. He sets the food on the table in case Stiles gets hungry again, like he always does.

He hears the wrapper opening and then tiny growls. He glances at Stiles and sees him trying so incredibly hard to bite into the granola bar. Ah, they were the hard kind.

He will never say aloud that what he saw was just so cute. Stiles kept growling slightly as he tried to work his way through the first bite of the bar. His face scrunched up together and his cheeks were flushed. Derek was trying to hold in his laughter, but he assumes his expression gave it away when Stiles looked up at him.

"It's not funny!" Derek laughs at that point.

"Yes it is."

"It's too hard!"

"Your teeth are too weak to bite into it." he pauses to breathe. "We have nothing else until you have clothes."

"What am I supposed to do till noon?" he slumps his shoulders.

Derek shrugs his shoulder and stops. He sighs as he finally hears Erica up.

"I'm so damn hungry right now, I'll whine until I get food."

"Erica's up now, calm down." He huffs.

"Errrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiicccaaaaaaa." Stiles cries out. "I'm huuuuuuuuuuuuungry and we have no food!" Stiles throws his head backwards.

"Quit being so dramatic." Derek complains.

A few moments later Erica and Boyd and also Isaac (he wonders why they all chose to come out at the same time) comes down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Morning." Boyd says.

"Mornin'" Isaac says.

"Mornin' Derek. Hello Mini Batman." Erica greets Stiles. She stops her footsteps as she saw the hard granola bar in Stiles' hand. "You do know he can't eat that right? Little Kids can break their teeth on those things if they try too hard." She throws him a look.

Derek….actually didn't know that. His little cousins had no problem in eating through them; then again they were young werewolves.

"Why do you guys have no food? Seriously I'm gonna starve."

"We usually have no time to restock when we're dealing with problems." Boyd simply answers. "Those times are usually filled with take out and pizza delivery." He hears Stiles groan out.

Erica walks over to Stiles and picks him up unexpectedly. She puts him down on a chair and walks over to the fridge and grabs a gallon of milk out. She grabs a small bowl and a spoon and goes over to where Stiles sat confusingly, and set the items down. She plucks the granola bars out and starts to crush them with her bare hands and lets it fall into the bowl. She pours the milk into the bowl and gives the spoon to Stiles, who takes it slowly.

Stiles looks at the spoon and the bowl in front of him.

"Cereal?" Isaac says.

"Oh!" Stiles exclaimed as he starts eating. "Thanks Erica!"

"Yup." Erica says. "I'm going to the store now, be back later." She says as she walks out of the kitchen.

Isaac, Boyd and Derek look at each other for a moment and then at Stiles, who was swinging his feet and eating at his granola cereal.

Boyd simply shrugs as he follows after Erica. "We're taking your jeep by the way Stiles." He hears the boy say okay.

"Great, now I'm hungry." Isaac mutters. He crosses the kitchen and grabs a granola bar from the box.

Stiles finishes his cereal, now content with his full stomach. He pushes the bowl forward.

"Derek?" he asks.

"What."

"I'm bored." He starts to whine…_again._

Derek feels like there's going to be a lot more whining in the future.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes:**

_My own feels when i was writing this... ; - ;...*didn't have a happy childhood*_

* * *

"How long will it take for Erica to be back? Seriously, I'm so bored and I'm hungry again." Stiles complained as he followed Derek around the house. Derek was doing his laundry, and Stiles was still bored and decided to bug Derek.

"She's been gone for twenty minutes, be patient." Derek tells him.

"That's forever! What's she buying? Seriously how fast does Boyd drive and which store are they stopping by?"

"I don't know, depends, I don't know." Derek simply answers Stiles. He sighs as he shoves all the wet laundry into the dryer and started putting the left over clothes and his sheets in the washer.

"Can we go for a walk?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"No clothes. I'm already known as a murderer, I don't want to be known as a pedophile too, Stiles."

"It's in the middle of the woods! And hello—wolf powers! You can tell when someone is coming can't you? Be enough time to run back to the house and I can hide."

"You have no shoes. There are thorns out there and I'm not letting you walk around in bare feet."

"Oh my god, I'm so bored!" Stiles stomped. "Let's do something!" Stiles suggested.

"Like what," Derek asks as he pours the detergent and the fabric softener in the washer. He shuts the lid and turns a few nobs and lets it run on its own. "and something that doesn't involve in going outside."

"Aaarrrghhh, you're no fun." Stiles sighed. "How about hide and seek?"

Derek looks at him. "Really?"

"Hey! Don't judge! I'm smaller than I was before so I can hide in a few more places I can fit in now."

"Stiles, I can still hear your heart." Derek saw Stiles pout. Aw, fuck.

"I'M BOOOOOOORRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDD." He whined out loud.

"Fuck, shut up Stiles! What do you usually do when you're bored?" Derek asked him quickly.

"Games. You don't have a system hereeeeeeeee."

"Other than games?" Derek asks.

"Movies on my laptop, but that's at home."

Jesus Christ. Derek plucks Stiles off the floor and carried him through the hall and into the living room. He half throws him on the couch and winces after he heard the air forced out from his tiny lungs.

"You're so mean." He coughs out. Stiles seemed fine.

Derek takes the remote from the top of the large T.V. and turns it on. He automatically switches to some classic cartoons and hands the remote to Stiles.

"Here, watch T.V. until they get back." He says as he turns around and starts to leave.

"Whoa, where are you going?"

"I'm just doing a quick sweep of the woods. I'll be right back."

"When is Isaac coming back?" Stiles asked. He remembers Isaac leaving to go help with Deaton and Ms. Morrell shortly after Boyd and Erica left.

"I don't know. For a while, Stiles."

"When are the others coming?" Stiles glances at the time on the T.V. It showed ten o'clock.

"Lydia and Jackson won't come until noon, I don't know about Scott and Allison. Probably still sleeping or checking through the Bestiary at her house."

"That's not what else he's gonna be checking…" Stiles muttered.

"I'll be right back. You're safe here as long as you don't leave the house, alright?"

Stiles nods slowly and sees Derek leave. Stiles slumps on the couch and stares idly at the television. The Wild Thornberry's were on, but Stiles wasn't paying attention at all.

Stiles didn't like being lonely, especially in such a huge house. Stiles shifted and laid down, head turned towards the T.V. The volume was on pretty low, near mute. Stiles breathed in and out, listening to the washing machine and the dryer running, the fridge humming as usual.

Other than the machines, the house was real quiet. Stiles sighed as he took the remote and flipped through other channels, trying to find something else interesting to watch. He flipped through a dozen and decided to turn back to cartoons.

He forgot how boring the T.V. was in the morning. Stiles closed his eyes and tried to figure out what else he should do other than watch T.V.

He guesses he can bug everyone else by texting them.

Though, speaking of that, where was his phone? Stiles sat up and tried to remember. It was in his pocket before he head to the shower. They must've been in his pocket still.

Stiles hopped down from the couch and wandered up stairs slowly. As soon as he got up, he headed for the bathroom. Stiles opened the door and looked around, seeing his jeans were still on the floor in the corner. He walked towards them and shuffles through his clothes, feeling for his cell phone.

"Where is that thing?" Stiles grumbled. A few moments later, he finally found it. "Fuck yea." He clutched the cell phone to him as he left the bathroom and headed carefully down the stairs.

As he reached the bottom, he climbed back up the couch and sat there. He presses the on button and enters his pattern, unlocking his phone. Stiles saw that he had a few texts from his dad asking about his whereabouts.

Stiles types in that he was crashing at Scott's house. He didn't want his dad knowing that he got turned into a kid again. His dad needed to focus on his job and sleep. He didn't want to have to make his dad take care of him, again. He had gone through enough when Stiles was about five, and those were hard times.

He then went to his contacts and pressed Scott's name and sent him a message.

**Stiles****: Dude, I'm so bored. What are you doing?**

**Stiles:**** You're not sleeping still, are you?**

**Stiles:**** Dude, seriously, booooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeedddd.**

Stiles waited for Scott's reply as he went through his games. He decided to play temple run to occupy his time, then ditched it after about thirty minutes because Scott hasn't replied at all.

And then Stiles noticed that Derek hadn't come back either, and Erica and Boyd hadn't come back still and neither did Isaac.

They weren't…ignoring him…were they?

He wasn't that annoying to Derek was he? It seemed like his usual banter…sort of. Other than the fact that Stiles was a kid again and can't do a lot of the stuff he used to do.

That…that didn't make him useless…did it? He still has his own mind, and not of a child.

He could still do research if he had his laptop…but he doesn't. He can't make any meals because he can't _reach_ anything.

Stiles didn't have any use to Derek any more. He was practically just his responsibility because he moved Derek out of the way. Like Derek _had_ to do it. He said he was used to taking care of his cousins, but Stiles had a feeling they were werewolves, not human. Derek wasn't used to taking care of a human kid, which explained why he didn't remember about the hard granola bar incident. The werewolves could bite through that, but not Stiles.

Stiles let go of his breath he didn't realize he was holding. He didn't want to make Derek have to get used to taking care of _Stiles_, having to bear that responsibility. Derek had enough shit he had to deal with and Stiles didn't want to be one of them.

Stiles wiped his eyes on his sleeve. He didn't notice the tears streaming down his eyes. Having that feeling that he would start being a burden to everyone.

His mind flashes back to the sophomore party Lydia threw. When he had that hallucination of his dad…

Stiles shoves the pain in his chest and hops of the couch. He didn't bother turning off the television or picked grab his phone along.

Stiles ran up the steps, tripping over a few and manages to get to the top. He thought about heading towards Isaac's room, but…his room. His privacy.

He heads towards the room he woke up in last night and shuts the door. He goes and climbs on the large bed and heads under the cover, dragging a pillow along with him.

.

Stiles fell asleep curled up with his pillow.

* * *

**Notes:**

_Sorry bout that...but future warning, this story will be sad as well o-o. To balance out the happy? Ahahahaha-*shot*_


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles woke up to someone shaking him. Seriously, there was someone trying to shake the living hell out of him.

"Stiles, wake up!" Stiles heard. Ah, that voice.

"…Lydia?" Stiles slurred as he got up. He noticed the blankets were pulled away from him. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he looked at her.

"It's one in the afternoon, are you now just waking up?" she asked him. She was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I woke up early. Got too bored and went back to sleep." He half admitted.

"Well, half no fear, Lydia has clothes for you to try on now." Lydia smiled. "Now time to get up." she said.

Stiles glanced at the floor and saw the packages of clothing. Some were small boxes, undoubtly shoes. "Am I trying all of that?" he asked her.

"They wouldn't all be in here now would it?" she smiled. "C'mon, get up and undress." She got off the bed and pranced over to the small mountain of clothes. Lydia grabs a set of clothes from the pile and turns around, seeing Stiles look up to her. "Well?"

"No." Lydia threw him a look.

"No?"

"You're …" Stiles flailed his tiny arms. "…there."

Lydia just cocked her head. She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Big baby." She muttered.

"Excuse me!" Stiles pouted.

Lydia went back to the pile and pulled something out of a package out. Stiles saw her pull out a small three panel room divider with a little red figure riding a wolf under a full moon. The paper screens were black as the frames of it were white. Lydia props it open and set it towards a corner if the room.

"There, happy?"

"…did you custom order that…" Stiles asked. Lydia just smiled and points to the miniature room divider.

"Come on Stiles, we have a lot to go through." she smiled. Something was telling Stiles that this wasn't going to be fun.

Well, at least it's getting him distracted.

Stiles carefully slid down the bed, clinging onto the blanket and dragging it down with him to make sure he landed safely.

He walked over to the room divider and went around it. Stiles saw Lydia drape the outfit over the top, and another outfit, and another, and another.

"Jesus—how many outfits are you going to make me try on?" Stiles complained as he tugged his oversized shirt off and tossed it to the side.

"Relax, there's only about seven outfits." she said.

"Seven?!" he exclaimed. "but—"

"Quite complaining and put on the clothes or _I_ will personally do it _for_ you."

Stiles simply swallowed and hurriedly tugged on the clothes.

"Where is everyone?" Stiles asked.

"Hm, Jackson is outside with Scott training, Allison is ogling Scott, Erica and Boyd already set the stuff inside the kitchen, Erica is making you lunch at the moment, Boyd is outside with training with Derek and Isaac is still with Deaton and Ms. Morrell." she paused. "Why?"

"When did everyone get here?"

"I got here around twelve. Erica, Boyd and Derek were already here. Scott and Allison came shortly after Jackson and I got here, Stiles, why do you want to know?"

"Just wondering."

"Stiles."

"I was just curious, Lydia."

"_Stiles_."

"_What_?" he peered from behind the room divider and suddenly saw Lydia crouched down to his eye level. She was staring at him with her usual blank deduction face that Stiles _knows_ of. He could see her eyebrows pitch up a bit, though not too greatly.

"I'm fine, Lydia, seriously."

Lydia sighed. "If you say so then."

.

.

It took about an hour to try on the outfits and for Lydia's approval. Right now, Stiles is _starving_. He's momentarily putting together his own outfit from random complementary shirts that the store probably gave them.

Besides the really nice pair of khaki shorts, Stiles wore a yellow t-shirt underneath a purple plaid, short sleeve shirt, along with some black converse.

"We're done, let's go eat, can we eat? We've been at this for nearly an hour and I wanna eat." Stiles said.

"Calm down, alright, we're done anyways." she muttered something about even more clothes. Stiles thinks she enjoying this too much and mildly thinking that she's practicing on him for future references.

"Come on, come on!" Stiles grabs her wrist and dragged (or tried to, Lydia just went along) her from the clothes and opened the door. Lydia walked beside him and toward the stairs where Stiles then instinctively clinged onto her tighter. Lydia noticed it, considered it a bit odd. She'll think on it later though.

As they finally made it down the steps and on the ground, Stiles let go and hopped down, letting out a sigh of relief. He zipped down the hall and into the kitchen, seeing Erica and also Allison and Isaac in the kitchen, eating.

"Food!" Stiles said as he went toward Erica. She was leaning against the counter, chatting and turned to Stiles as soon as he came through the door.

"Somebody looks nice in their new threads." she smirked. She grabbed a plate of food from the counter, containing a turkey sandwich and some baby carrots with ranch dressing on the side. She handed it to Stiles, who thanked her and carefully took the plate and went over to the table. He went toward the empty chair between Isaac and Allison.

Allison saw the conflicted look on Stiles' face when he tried to get on the chair without knocking his food over. She quickly looked at Isaac, cocking up an eyebrow in amusement, smiling. Isaac smiled and saw Allison trying to stifle in a giggle. He then grabbed Stiles' plate and set it on the table as Allison wrapped an arm around Stiles' waist, lifting the boy up and into the chair.

Stiles didn't complain though, since he was gorging down his sandwich via small bites. Isaac got up and grabbed a small water bottle from the fridge. He shut the fridge door and set it in front of Stiles' plate.

"Stiles, slow down. You're going to end up choking." Erica said.

"That's a nice thought." Jackson sneered as he came through the kitchen door. His shirt was a bit tattered.

Erica held back a sudden urge to growl. Instead, she grabbed a baby carrot, ["hey! That's mine!"] and launched it right at Jackson's eye.

"Ah—fuck!" he growled and put a hand over the hurt eye.

"_Jackson,_ no cussing in front of a child." Lydia chastised him. She lightly shoved him and came into the kitchen.

"Oh, come on. That's no kid—well—not _mentally_."

"Still, we gotta work at not cussing in front of him so people won't eternally judge us." Boyd huffed out as he came in; shirt tattered and went straight towards the fridge, grabbing a water bottle.

"Who won the sparring match?" Isaac asked Boyd. The tall teen rolled his eyes.

"Who else?" he snorted.

"You're improving though, Boyd." Derek said as he came in, shirt torn a tad bit. "You managed to add one extra scratch on my shirt."

"I can't believe I tied against Jackson." Scott sulked as he came in. His shirt was also a bit tattered.

"At least you didn't lose, Scott." Allison tried to cheer him up.

As the werewolves cooled down, Derek finally asked Isaac what he found with Deaton earlier.

"Didn't find much actually. I tracked it down to an old shack—"

"—that seems really typical—" Scott said.

"—but the place was burnt down. All the stuff was charred and turned to ashes. Ms. Morrell said that there were some witches who casts a spell on their stuff so when they're gone—"

"—their stuff is gone too." Scott finished Isaac's explanation. Isaac nodded.

"Scott and I found something similar like that in the bestiary. It said that the witches belongings had some sort of connection to the owner, though only one way. The owner is gone, stuff is gone. There was something else though." she paused. "It said that_ 'their death is always deceiving; pay no heed to the body, but the orb'_."

"Orb?" Jackson questioned. "What, like a crystal ball?"

"Exactly." Allison said.

"So where is the _'Crystal ball'_?" Derek directed his question at Isaac. Derek's tone sounded like the whole crystal ball was ridiculous, though they don't have much to go on at the moment.

Isaac shook his head. "Her shack had two lower levels. We only managed to clear out the main level, but Deaton had to get back to the vet's. Ms. Morrell said she had to leave for a council conference." He leaned back into the chair. "They said it would be easier for more than one werewolf to search through the place."

Derek nodded. "Boyd, Scott, and Eric—"

"I'm not going." Erica chimed. Derek looked at her, surprised that she had maneuvered herself into Stiles' chair with Stiles in her lap without him noticing. Derek cocked an eyebrow.

"And I said you are."

Erica looked at him, holding back another urge to growl. She just glared at him, and then went back to combing through Stiles' mass tuff of hair. "Stiles needs a haircut. So I'm taking him."

Derek flinched a bit, but rolled his eyes. "Shave him, whatever, I don't care. Jackson, you go with Boyd and Scott tomorrow." He saw Jackson about to protest, and flashed his red eyes, growling at him. "You're going."

Jackson closed his mouth. "Fine."

"Good. Lydia and Allison, look after Stiles. Everyone else, head outside for laps." the werewolves groaned, except for Erica.

"I'm sta—"

Derek let out a loud growl towards Erica.

"Tch—fine, fine, whatever." she got up, carrying Stiles who was still nibbling on his last baby carrot, and left towards the front of the house.

When she was out of ear shot, Scott brought something up.

"Was it just me, or does Erica seem to be acting…weird?" Scott mentioned.

"Sure she just isn't on her period?" Jackson said.

"She had hers two weeks ago." Boyd said.

"Am I the only one who noticed her eyes were dark orange?" Lydia said. Everyone looked at her.

Allison shook her head. "She was busy paying attention to Stiles I really hadn't noticed."

"Before she said that she was taking him for a haircut, which I do agree on, he needs a haircut, her eyes flashed then." she said. "Last I knew betas irises were yellow, not orange."

"So? Mine are blue?" Jackson said.

"You're special honey." she patted his head. "Erica's were yellow before, but flashed orange for a second. I'm sure Derek noticed right away."

"Derek, do you—where'd he go?" Scott said.

"GET OUT HERE NOW, BARE FEET THIS TIME!" Derek shouted.

Jackson smirked."Looks like someone is-"

"Jackson, I swear to god if you say anything else, I will break _every_ single bone in your body."

* * *

I stopped mid through the chapter to look up some outfit references i could use for teeny Stiles and got distracted.

BUT I ALSO FOUND A LOT OF CUTE CLOTHES-OMG, asdfghjkl.

if only i could draw kids, i would draw Stiles in them, but i fail at it Q w Q.


End file.
